


Tethered To The Dark

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kings & Queens, M/M, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin was bound to Sehun at birth however some arrangements are not alwaysidealnor wanted.





	Tethered To The Dark

 

 

__ “In some other life   
We are standing Side by side   
Laughing that, in   
Some other life   
We are apart.”

  
  


The hauntings came at an early age for the young emperor. His brutal and bloody past hung over him like a cloud, burning itself into his handsome features. There was no denying that Jongin had his demons–many would be surprised by the deep, unsettlingly wounded, beautiful eyes of the emperor. The hues of his warm brown eyes that always seemed to look like a frightened caged bird accentuated by the purplish water-colored stains of lack of rest.

 

It's the first observation Sehun makes upon his arrival to the grandiose palace. The ceilings are high, painted with beautiful murals of Vrięa history, decorated with extravagant chandeliers, and flowers filled every corridor  leaving the scent of everything faintly floral in the air. It was unlike any of the palaces he has ever been in. It reeked of eloquence and dignity, much like its young Vrięan ruler.

 

Kim Jongin, Vrięa’s beloved monarch, was the centerfold of beauty in the palace. He stood at the head of his throne with an expression so blank it nearly startled Sehun. He was wrapped tightly in the most simple but intricate clothing. His shirt was the palest of roses, nearly white with tight laced sleeves and back that looked tied so tightly it must have been uncomfortable. It was tucked into trousers of the same color with high white boots. He wore a simple jewel encrusted crown with no other jewelry. It gave the impression of both fragility but fierceness. Sehun would learn later the young ruler dressed simply because he had uncompromisingly rigid morals preferring his books over displaying his wealth. He was a religious man, horribly superstitious and devote.

 

His eyes turned to Sehun and his accompaniment with contempt that was poorly disguised. His lips snarled upwards at the foreigners in his court that may have came off as arrogance of Sehun had not known better.

 

“You dare to intrude into my court unannounced and so  _ boldly _ ?” Jongin spoke, sounding dignified but terribly young. But Jongin knew very well who they were and why they were there. They had met as children.

 

Sehun, third prince to Djhormond, Jongin’s fiancée from birth. The source of all Jongin’s resentment and rightfully so. A Djhorist had been the one to slay the young emperor’s parents. It was much surprise to anyone the engagement still stood, more important than ever they unite their feuding lands before a war neither side could afford broke free.

 

“My precious lord should we not invite our guests to sit and rest? It was a long journey from their lands to ours and no doubt the heat they are unaccustomed to has taken a toll.” It was Jongin’s most trusted and loyal right hand Junmyeon, his cousin and commander of his armies. Sehun had never met him but heard tales of his admirable diplomacy but ruthlessness in battle for his kingdom.

 

“May I approach?” Sehun spoke, stifling the silence in the room. His people remained silent at his side no doubt questioning why their prince was given to this rude, poorly mannered, barbarian. But the child Sehun remembers was no more than a hurting lost orphan becoming an adult far sooner than he should have. 

 

Jongin stiffened but nodded–eyes telling him  _ yes _ he does remember their childhood meetings under the supervision of their eager elders to ensure their pairing. Sehun moves forward, ascending on the few steps to the throne before dropping in a low bow, reaching to scoop Jongin’s hand covered in the light fabric. This closely Sehun could observe the severe tightness of Jongin’s clothes that almost seemed like a torture device. His lips brushed lightly against the tanned skin. Jongin's face froze and his eyes flickered with anger for a second but he allowed the kiss. 

 

“I have longed to be reunited with you and finally I have. I know my presence has come short notice. My kingdom has grown uneasy and impatient. They can no longer put off our marriage. I have come to claim what has been mine since birth.” Sehun spoke fingers not leaving the other’s hand until Jongin withdrew it with a sharp breath.

 

He had known. How could he not? What other reason did the prince have to come such a distance? It angered Jongin but he had always known it would come to this. Ever since his ascend to throne he knew that Prince Sehun would come one day and he would have no other option but to open his palace to his bethroced. However, he did not trust Sehun nor did he trust Djhormond–all these alliances came only because there was interest invested in Jongin and his richly wealthy kingdom. He was not a fool to fall for the prince’s practiced deception or sweet words. He had no need to be romanced. He could not and  _ would _ not forget this was a business interaction.

 

“You've come during my goddess’ fasting for harvest. It would be inappropriate to hold a wedding now. You  _ must  _ wait. I will allow you and your servants to stay as my most honored guests. Until the period of fasting is over, we cannot complete any ceremony.” Jongin said back, “Minseok will assist you in your day to day needs.” It was another cousin, loyal to the throne and to Jongin. “Jongdae will inform you on our customs as well as help you plan the proper Dhjorist marriage ceremony. My palace, my people, and my kingdom welcome you Prince Sehun.”

 

Jongin turned and with a wave of his hand gestures for Junmyeon to follow before exiting leaving Sehun in the whispering throne room. Both Jongdae and Minseok, relatives to the throne and eager to do Jongin's bidding, moved forward to appease their emperor’s cold welcoming.

 

“I fear you might have flustered our poor lord.” Jongdae smiled and despite the warmth in it Sehun knew he would not hesitate to slit his throat if need be.

 

“He is a wonderfully capable ruler but I fear at times he can be socially inept.” Minseok smiled, “Your highness would you care to be shown your chambers? You would benefit from a rest.”

 

Sehun stared briefly at the door Jongin had escaped from before turning his eyes at his two cousin-in-laws. It was apparent Jongin would not have Sehun in his own hair so he would be appeased and kept busy. He smiles faintly, remembering the shy boy who had refused to play with him during his visits to the palace as a child. It seemed nothing had changed and the emperor would not easily warm up to his presence. 

  
  
  


Many weeks go by and Sehun has made no improvement. Jongin is hell bent on avoiding him. When they do speak it’s short, formal, and with a tone of resentment. Jongin does not hide the fact he is displeased with Sehun’s presence. Thankfully, Sehun has patience.

 

“The emperor has decide you both will have a private wedding.” Jongdae says as they share their meal with the court around them. It is news to Sehun. “He does not wish to make it a big affair or startle the people. It’s a mystery how he has waited this once to marry anyways. I imagine he fancies you over any fat daft nobleman seeking his wealth.”

 

“Jongdae.” Minseok scolds, “You shouldn’t speak of our countrymen that way.”

 

“You know it’s true. Sehun must know by now. How they pant after Jongin like old dogs in heat. It’s disgusting. At least Sehun is clever and handsome. Perhaps our Jongin will learn to fancy him.” Jongdae says.

 

Sehun snorts, “That is yet to be seen. He seems intent on hating me forever.”

 

“He is just up-tight, my lord. He will soften with time.” Jongdae says knowingly and somehow Jongdae’s reassurance does little to comfort Sehun.

  
  
  
  


“Tell me why you are here.” Jongin says for the first time in such a long time to him. He usually went through Jongdae or Minseok to speak to him. Rarely directly and never alone. Sehun looks up from the book he was reading, closing it as the emperor approaches him in the study taking a seat across the couch. Jongin sits painfully straight and rigid. From careful inspection Sehun imagines because his tunics are wound so tightly with intricate designs and ties.

 

“Pardon?” Sehun asks.

 

“Why are you here when you know you are unwelcomed?” Jongin clarifies dark eyes falling onto Sehun, “I cannot seem to understand why you do not go back to your own kingdom and marry a princess or prince there. What do you want?”

 

Sehun sits up straighter, eyes falling to the distrust reflecting in the other’s brown orbs, as he smooths his hands over his breeches. “It is very simple, your highness. I want you which is why I would not leave. You are only found  _ here _ so this must be my home.”

 

Jongin pauses as he considers whatever he is thinking in that precious mind of his. “And if I let you have me would you leave then?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“If you tasted me and had what you desired would you leave this place?” Jongin asks face warming, “You  _ can _ . You can have what you want if you just go and do no return.”

 

Sehun’s nostrils flare but he holds his tongue. There was no use to fight with the boy because he thought he wanted him  _ only _ in that way. Perhaps his mistrust is so deep he cannot fathom the idea that Sehun may have pure intentions towards him.

 

“I will not have you when you are  _ quivering _ , Jongin. Do not insult me.”

 

Sehun stands and excuses himself with a bow leaving the confused and shocked emperor in the study. He had thought Sehun would jump on him like an animal? It leaves a bad taste in his mouth because Jongin had imagined him that low?

 

Patience, he tells himself, time with reveal himself to Jongin and his heart will be seen for what it is.

  
  
  


Jongin weeps at the wedding. It’s a quiet thing but it leaves Sehun in discomfort as they exchange the wine and all there is to look at is Jongin’s tears masking his wounded face. The room is quiet and nearly empty with the exception of a few invited guests. None of Sehun’s people were invited and it’s alright - as far as he was concerned Jongin was the only one he needed - and had been since they were children.

 

The touch of Jongin’s lips on his is only for tradition’s sake. It’s feather light and immediately Jongin is apart from him before Sehun can really enjoy it. It feels like rejection and leaves Sehun’s stomach hollow.

 

“Congratulations.” People greet them with flowers and more glasses of wine. Sehun’s hand drops to Jongin’s waist as the male stiffens at his touch. He looks like he is going to crumble and Sehun really does not understand what he has done so  _ bad _ for Jongin to hate him this much.

  
  
  
  


“Unhand me you unmannered clout!” Jongin hissed through his teeth as he bounced back on the bed his normally tightly laced shirt undone and falling off his frame as he struggled to keep it up.

 

“I have endured your  _ insults _ , your  _ disrespect _ and finally your  _ disregard _ . Have you forgotten I  _ am _ your husband?” Sehun could taste his own anger on his tongue threatening to consume him inside out. “That is  _ enough  _ Jongin. There will be no more of that sharp tongue of yours. I will bite it out if I must. I have shown you nothing but patience and  _ love _ – have you no ounce of understanding in your cold cruel heart? I did not come here with an agenda. I came because I love you sure enough as much as I did as a child. I've come to protect and cherish your wounded, fragile, icy heart.”

 

Jongin's eyes hardened. “Sehun–leave! I will hear no more. Leave before you anger me and I act rash.”

 

“ _ No _ . You forget I am a prince too. I will not be pushed aside as dirt anymore. The amount of distrust in your heart is astounding. Have I given you any reason to distrust me?”

 

“ _ Enough of this _ ! It is nonsense! I want no more of this Sehun. I will call the guards in and have you thrown in the–”

 

Jongin never finished because a hot mouth was being pressed against his own. Jongin could taste the madness he had drove Sehun to on his lips. Sehun’s large hands spanned across his waist tugging the haphazard shirt from Jongin's frame in the momentary distraction. Jongin pulled away from the kiss but Sehun’s lips didn't leave him but instead burned a path down his neck. Jongin flushed as he pushed against his husband’s shoulders trying to free himself but it was no use. Jongin knew all too well what hurt did to love and what in turn he had did to Sehun. But, it does not stop the tears from building up in his eyes and threatening to fall because he felt so terribly weak - so weak and uncontrol of himself as his body responded to the other’s touches despite his best effort to not.

 

Jongin’s tight wound shirt had left indents into his skin, the skin flush and pink underneath from the restricted blood flow, and his chest heavy as Sehun presses his mouth against the emperor’s collar.

 

“I  _ love _ you.” Sehun confesses although they both know, “I am  _ not _ your enemy. I would do whatever you requested of me. This mind of yours, this heart of yours are mine to protect.”

 

“This kingdom is  _ mine _ to protect.” Jongin breathes eyes flickering to Sehun as the male pauses his gaze falling to Jongin’s fearful brown eyes.

 

“And who protects it’s emperor?” Sehun inquires.

 

“I can protect myself.”

 

Sehun scoffs sitting back, “You’re trembling in my arms Jongin. Please do not pretend you have it all together. We both know under that cold demeanor is a frightened bird scared to open it’s wings to let anyone in.”

 

“Do  _ not _ pretend to know me!” Jongin’s voice is weaker than he wishes it to be as he presses against Sehun’s chest but the male doesn’t budge, “Men like you have been in my sight for years. Those who wish to eat off my power and authority to fill their own greedy bellies.”

 

Sehun looks offended and Jongin does not blame him. “I do not want your power or your wealth for christ’s sake, Jongin. I want your fucking  _ heart _ . Do you think I would have endured this abuse for your money? I am a prince - I have no shortage of wealth.”

 

“You want me to think you are here because you love me?” Jongin demands quietly, “You want me to believe that you really care about me?”

 

“It does not matter if you believe it or not if it is the truth, you fool.”

 

Jongin’s fist weakly makes contact with Sehun’s chest. “I hate you.”

 

“That does not make me love you any less.”

  
  
  


The change is small but noticeable to Sehun’s keen eyes. Every word is not ice and every touch is not hostile. He presses his fingers against the small of Jongin’s back one afternoon and almost timidly Jongin presses back against his hand. It occurs to Sehun that  _ maybe _ the other was a step away from falling apart at any and every given moment.

 

His mouth falls apart as he watches a flush of pink spread across Jongin’s face. 

  
  


Jongin can admit there is appeal in being loved even when he is far from worthy. It doesn’t mean he trusts Sehun any more. He doesn’t think he can for quite a while but there are some things he can appreciate. For example, the way Sehun never pushes or pulls for things Jongin cannot give yet. He respects him and that is far more than Jongin could ever hope for.

 

He is not certain he will ever love Sehun. It’s an uncomfortable thought. But, Jongin knows if he really tries he can be his ally, his friend, and confidant. The best Jongin can do is try to be something more for Sehun, something he can repay the other’s unyielding loyalty with.


End file.
